DESCRIPTION [unreadable] A new training program in occupational epidemiology is being proposed as part of the University of Iowa's Heartland ERC. The program is an MS degree program for students in either the Epidemiology or the Occupational and Environmental Health Department. The curriculum entails eight core courses in addition to the other departmental requirements of the department in which the student is housed. A thesis is required of students in the OEH Department and either a thesis or a preceptorship is required of those in the Epidemiology Department. The new program will take advantage of existing recruitment activities of the ERC. An external advisory committee is planned, and a number of evaluation strategies are in place. It is anticipated that graduates of the program will work locally and nationally in industry, government agencies and research settings, and some will go on to pursue doctoral training. [unreadable] [unreadable] The program director is Dr. William Field, an Associate Professor in the Departments of Occupational and Environmental Health and Epidemiology. Other core faculty include faculty from these two departments and occupational medicine physicians. [unreadable] [unreadable]